


i forgot to set my alarm :(

by ryuseiyellow



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, HALP MEH, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Mayoi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseiyellow/pseuds/ryuseiyellow
Summary: Rinne and Mayoi fuck... hard.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	i forgot to set my alarm :(

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Rinne kisses Mayoi so hard that it makes him dizzy—the moment they got the dorm to themselves, Rinne's hands were on him, pinning him to the bed and overwhelming him faster than he could blink. Not that Mayoi minded, of course; he was the type to gratefully accept any attention like this, especially from his beloved boyfriend of all people. Even with how rough and unpracticed his movements were, Mayoi could tell they all had their own flair of love in them—Rinne just loved roughly, and he loved hard.

Mayoi's panting as soon as Rinne parts for air, and the older licks his lips, hands travelling over Mayoi's shirt and groping his chest through it. A knee comes up to press against Mayoi's crotch, and he hears a whine escape his own throat, hips rolling lightly to meet it.

"Kyahaha! Mayo-chan's like a bitch in heat today, too~" He hums happily, hands still fervently gripping at Mayoi's chest. He sighs out in response.

"T-That's not my fault… Uuu… Y-You're the one that jumped me the moment Mashiro-san left…"

Rinne rolls his eyes. "No need ta sweat the small details, babe~ 'Cuz I know ya'd be all over me even if I didn't jump ya!"

Rinne moves his mouth to Mayoi's neck before Mayoi can get a word in. He begins to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest and the fabric of his binder—mouthing against his skin, he sucks and bites at the junction of his neck until a light mark is made apparent. He laughs, biting at the other side too as he works at the rest of his shirt, unbuttoning it completely.

"M-Mmm… M-Make sure it's something I can cover up…"

"I gotcha, I gotcha." as Rinne pushes Mayoi's shirt off his shoulders.

Another bite has Mayoi squirming, and he kind of just wants Rinne to hurry up and fuck him already, but the man has a history of doing whatever the hell he wanted. Going fast and overwhelming him when Mayoi wants to savour things, and going achingly slow to draw out each reaction when Mayoi wants more. How mean… Rinne's a bully. Mayoi whines again, hands coming to pull at his bright locks.

"Oi, oi?~ Mayo-chan's impatient?~"

"...Uu… M-Maybe a little. B-But… I don't know how much time we have, a-and I'm feeling…"

Rinne smirks. He knows what Mayoi wants to say.

"Right, right. I know what'cha mean. Here, lemme take some of the edge off?~" Rinne's fingers pull at the edge of Mayoi's binder, and Mayoi raises his arms up, as is habit. It takes a bit of wriggling until they manage to strip it off Mayoi, and Rinne tosses the garment onto the floor. He fixes Mayoi with a heated expression, licking his lips as his hands cup his breasts.

"Fuck, babe. Look at ya. Yer so damn sexy, ya know?~"

Although _sexy_ is the last word Mayoi would use to describe himself, the praise feels good from Rinne anyway… His cheeks flush a light pink, sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip as Rinne plays with his nipples. His chest is rather sensitive after all… He arches his back into the touch, breathing growing heavier.

"D'awww~ Mayo-chan's tiny tits are suuuper adorable, yanno? I could prolly play with 'em forever, gyahaha!"

...that's a little embarrassing. Mayoi lowers his head, opting to not respond. And while he's revelling in the attention, he finds it a little unfair that Rinne hasn't gotten any love, either.

Mayoi's hands come to grab Rinne's wrists, and he looks up at him, eyes dark.

"C-Come on… I-I want to fuck already."

The straightforwardness makes Rinne's face red, floundering for a vulnerable second. Mayoi could be surprisingly blunt at times when it came to matters like this, and it catches Rinne off guard sometimes. However, as soon as he recomposes himself, he laughs again—though his face is still red, and he nods.

"Right, riight, of course~ Ya sure are desperate sometimes, huh?" As Rinne speaks, he hooks his thumbs into Mayoi's waistband, pulling his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, leaving him completely exposed. Mayoi shivers at the feeling, whilst Rinne's eyes hungrily take in the sight of his boyfriend, bare and lain back vulnerable, all for him.

His hand snakes in between his legs, long finger running up Mayoi's folds. He's wet, he notes, and Mayoi pants heavily as he trembles, waiting in anticipation. Rinne brings his thumb to brush over Mayoi's clit, and the boy whines, head falling back against the blanket.

"Yer stunnin' like this, ya know…?" Rinne mumbles soft and earnest, slowly pushing two fingers into Mayoi. Mayoi whines, thighs trembling around Rinne's hand, and he reaches to pull at the sheets.

"M-Mm… N-Not at all… A-Ah, that feels good…"

Rinne chuckles, pumping his fingers in and out of Mayoi. It was easy with how wet he had gotten—coating his fingers in his wetness, he just watches with an impassive hum.

"I wanna fuck ya so bad, y'know. When you're so submissive and obedient like this, it drives me nuts~ Mayo-chan's a good boy, kyahaha!"

The praise flusters Mayoi, who covers his face in embarrassment. Although, even with his face covered, it doesn't muffle the soft moans that slip past his lips each time Rinne shoves his fingers into him. With a satisfied hum, Rinne pushes in a third digit alongside the other two—thumb stretching to rub at Mayoi's clit, he wants to see the boy fall apart before they've even properly started.

And it works. The pressure at his clit draws a sweet moan from Mayoi, back arching up off the bed. Panting heavily, his head turns against the pillow, toes curling as Rinne fucks him with his fingers.

Rinne is almost tempted to keep going until Mayoi comes—there’s nothing stopping him, but he doesn’t want Mayoi to get satiated before him… plus, it’s more fun to see him squirm and beg. The boy is starting to get noisy after all, even with just his fingers. Mayoi is rather sensitive, but knowing that just this gets him so loud… Rinne licks his lips and pumps his fingers quicker, leaving Mayoi desperate and crying out for more. Rinne replaces the thumb at his clit with his free hand, rubbing in firm circles with two fingers. That has Mayoi keening, throwing his head back and canting his hips up for more.

“R—… Rinne-san, d-don’t stop, _please,_ i-it’s so— I-I can’t… T-Too much…” The poor boy is unable to string a sentence together, drooling onto the pillow beneath him. While part of Rinne wants to push him over the edge, there’s more important matters right now… Rinne pulls out his fingers, and Mayoi lets out a dismayed cry.

“D-Don’t—… R-Rinne…” Mayoi is flustered, panting heavily; he doesn’t quite want to beg, even though his whole soul is screaming at him to. Rinne just smirks, raising a brow and undoing his own pants.

“Just be patient, baby. The real thing’s comin’ in a sec, ‘kay?”

Mayoi lets his gaze trail down to Rinne’s hands, and he nods in understanding, slumping against the bed. He’s trembling in anticipation, thighs rubbing together. He just needs to be patient…

After a few moments, Mayoi feels Rinne’s hands at his hips, before he’s flipped over onto his stomach. He gasps quietly, but he knows what Rinne wants. He adjusts his position so he’s bent over, propping himself up on his elbows—and Rinne stays quiet, but he hears him chuckle softly.

He feels it before he’s given any warning; shivering at the feeling of Rinne’s dick pressing against his folds, he buries his face in his arms. How embarrassing… Rinne doesn’t say anything, simply running his hands up and down his sides and breathing heavily as he pushes in.

“N-Nnn…”

Mayoi can’t suppress the small noise he lets out. Ah… No matter how much he does this, he just can’t fully get used to it. Rinne is a _lot,_ after all. He hears the man laugh behind him as he bottoms out, and he slides his hands beneath Mayoi, calloused hands gripping his tits roughly. Mayoi whines.

“Get ready, babe.” That’s all Rinne says before he begins moving at a quick pace, overwhelming Mayoi right from the get-go. Mayoi grabs the pillow and shoves his face in it to muffle his moans, he can’t be _too_ loud otherwise someone will hear… but it’s hard to not be loud when Rinne is already going at his own pace, thrusting into him as if he were a toy rather than someone fragile—but in the end, Mayoi doesn’t mind. He’d be happy even if Rinne wanted to punch him up… ah, and how nasty is he for that to sound alluring?

Rinne is relatively quiet compared to Mayoi, breaths coming heavy—each thrust is punctuated with a soft grunt, but Mayoi cries out with a loud, muffled whine in response. Rinne thinks it’s cute; his darling boyfriend is always so noisy, no matter what they’re doing, and part of him wants to hear him louder. He knows just what to do to rile him up… Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulls roughly as he thrusts into him deeply, and Mayoi _screams,_ fingers curling into the sheets; he makes the noise before he can stop it, and with Rinne pulling his hair back he can’t hide his noises in the pillow anymore. Rinne yanks at his hair again, laughing at the needy noises Mayoi makes; the boy moves his hips back against Rinne as if begging for more, and of course, Rinne is more than happy to oblige. Even though he had already started off at a cruel pace, he quickens, and Mayoi sobs, seemingly forgetting about how he had to stay quiet.

Rinne dips his head to kiss against the nape of Mayoi’s neck before trailing to the junction of his shoulder. He leaves gentle kisses as he fucks him, before he bites down. Mayoi lets out a long, pleased noise—part of him hoping it’ll leave a mark. Rinne sucks against the skin, one hand trailing down Mayoi’s torso in between his legs. His fingers press against Mayoi’s clit, rubbing the spot in firm circles in tandem with his thrusts, and it makes Mayoi keen. One hand remains tangled in his hair, but he doesn’t pull, allowing Mayoi to plop his head back down on the pillow again. His back curves into a lovely arch, hips rocking back against Rinne’s; he’s not even done, yet he feels completely wrecked.

“R-Rinne-san… A-Aaah… T-That’s too much…” It’s a muffled, helpless whine, thighs trembling beneath him. He knows once he comes undone, he’ll probably collapse without Rinne holding him up—and he’s getting closer to that point with Rinne’s fingers working at his clit, pulling him apart at the seams.

Rinne just chuckles in response, giving another [gentler] tug to Mayoi’s hair, earning a sweet sigh in response. He slightly slows his pace to focus on fucking him deeper, filling him up with each thrust, and Mayoi revels in it, squirming with each movement. His mouth hangs open as he moans weakly, eyes fluttered shut. He’s getting close… and with the stimulation at his clit, he can’t see himself holding on for much longer. Face buried into the pillow, he lets out one final, noisy whine as his climax hits him—warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach and hips twitching as he cries out Rinne’s name. It’s too much, too much for him, and he can’t quieten his moans, hands desperately grappling at the sheets for some sort of anchor—the sight is adorable to Rinne, and he chuckles, brows knitting together as he comes close to his own finish. His fingers dig into Mayoi’s pale hips, surely leaving bruises, thrusts quickening their pace as he begins to lose his restraint. Mayoi squirming and whining beneath him was _such_ a delicious sight, after all… and seeing him sob out in overstimulation as Rinne continues to wreck him even through his orgasm, it was practically a feast for the eyes. Lowering his head again, he scratches down Mayoi’s sides and sinks his teeth into the junction of his neck as he gives one final thrust, groaning lowly as he comes inside Mayoi. The boy beneath him squeaks, letting out a pleased sigh at the sensation, and when Rinne finally pulls out, he collapses onto the sheets. He rolls over, resting his arm over his eyes.

“H-Haah… A-Ahaha… T-That was…”

“Pre’ good, amiright? Kyahaha!” Rinne strokes Mayoi’s hair; the latter laid completely motionless on the mattress save for the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He nods weakly, lips curling into a small grin even through exhaustion.

“...Efufu. I-It’s always so good… A-After I get a bit of my energy back, l-let’s hop in the shower… Before Mashiro-san returns.”

“Right, right~ ‘Kay, sounds good to me, kyahahaha!”

...Even though that had been the plan, Mayoi feels himself already beginning to doze off, and Rinne isn’t stopping him. In fact, the gentle touch is making him drift off faster... Oh well. If he falls asleep, he just hopes that Rinne at least has the brains to cover him up before his roommate comes back. And though his brain is telling him that _expecting Rinne to put clothes on him is a horrible idea, as Rinne, in fact, tries to do the_ opposite _just about 90% of the time,_ his body isn’t complying. It’s only a few minutes until Mayoi drifts off to sleep, and Rinne chuckles fondly.

“...Guh, what a dummy.” He grins, before he pulls his boxers back on and flops back. He’ll wake Mayoi up real soon, definitely before the little bunny came back, but… he’ll enjoy his sleeping face for a while before he does. After all, it wasn’t too often he got to catch Mayoi looking so serene. And while he’s glad he’s getting some rest… Rinne’s a little tired, too. Well, surely a little nap wouldn’t hurt… If it’s just 20 minutes, there’ll be no problems at all! Rinne curls up next to Mayoi, wrapping an arm around him as he pulls the blankets over them. With the warmth of his boyfriend and the blanket, plus Mayoi’s comforting presence, he finds himself drifting off in no time. Him forgetting to set an alarm, is a future problem for future Rinne.

**Author's Note:**

> god bless america


End file.
